Dominess
by Reconaruto
Summary: Eight female's surrounded the platform, each one was excited about their potential new slaves, concubines, and potential mates. The disgusting manor at which these eight women subjected their servants was appalling. The only thing they looked for was blood-line holders, and subjects that would breed them a great army. These Females were 4th generation Mistress's.


**Authors Note: As you may notice this is my second Fanfiction story ever. Well I'm also primarily German, and so my grammar, Flow of things, and how we interpret things might be quite a bit different. I also plan on this at minimum being 50 chapters, with at least 1 chapter a month with 2000+ words. Unlike many other stories I see, I will not abandon this. Also I'm looking for a highly reliable beta. I wouldn't mind a few reviews with constructive criticism. Thank you for reading my introduction. Main Pairing: This will be a small harem, most likely 2-3. This will be an extremely Au, and Ooc. I'm actually considering not reading reviews till I'm done, but I will 100% read and reply to your private messages. This is a matriarch society, where males are more or less breeding slaves, and the women's military.**

**I do not own Naruto, and most likely never will unless I torture quite a few billionaires into buying it for me.**

**Land of Waves: Trading Tower**

Eight female's surrounded the platform, each one was excited about their potential new slaves, concubines, and potential mates. The disgusting manor at which these eight women subjected their servants was appalling. The only thing they looked for was blood-line holders, and subjects that would breed them a great army. These Females were 4th generation slavers. They each were the most powerful beings in their respected area of the world. The four places where these women came from were Suna, Konoha, Kumo, and Iwa.

In Suna the lead mistress was Temari, and under her was a 3rd generation slave Mitama. Temari had the swift release bloodline along with a hatred of lazy servants. Mitama had lava release with the dojutsu Sharingan. Temari stood with a huge fan with a Large Suna emblem on her kimono. Her hair was tied in a bun, and she was famous over the ferocity displayed when her slaves battle. She tended to be overly greedy toward Dojutsu. She currently is looking for a mate with the Byakugan. The swift release that makes the person move to inhuman speed combined with a Byakugan would make the next Generation Female into one of the most feared around. Mitama stood at a 5,9 sharingan blaring, and had a katana that was about 3 feet in length.

Konoha's lead mistress was Kurenai Yuhi, and her companion was Anko Mitarashi Kurenai had a unique dojutsu that helps her cast genjutsu's that would make anyone cringe, and it was also rumored she had metal release but that has never been seen or confirmed. Anko Mitarashi held the Snake contract, and currently held five other contracts. She has a summoning release that allows her to use multiple contracts till she finds them a proper home. Anko looked like what most people would call a prostitute, but in reality she is a shy virgin. Kurenai is looking for someone with a personality that doesn't take shit, and would be fun to break.

Kumo lead mistress was a previous slave purchased from Konoha supplies, Ino Yamaka, under her was 4th generation Karin Uzumaki. Ino had a unique blood-line that allowed her to enter into other peoples' minds to examine their memories, mostly for her own benefit. Karin Uzumaki was more or less a walking Soldier pill, you could take a bite out of her, and immediately your chakra would be returned. Ino was wearing a bright Kumo Kimono. She had two slaves with the sharingan guarding her. Karin had bright red hair with an electric personality, and a love of Loners just like Ino.

Iwa was lead by a Samui who was 2nd generation Kumo mistress before a political marriage had occurred sending her to Iwa. Samui was traded due to her not having a bloodline but was gifted with the knowledge of cross-breeding allowing blood-lines to converge into making new ones. Under her was a slave that was traded along with her Yugito Neko. Yugito had a blood-line since her great great grandmother had the demon cat inside of her. Her blood was 20% demon cat; this resulted in her being able to merge more blood-lines through the generation. Samui was Double D's with long flowing blonde hair. Yugito was presented more as a mistress from Kumo in full purple Kimono.

Kiri mistress was disbanded after they tried revolting since they're place was getting raided for the blood-line users. Kiri system was ultimately destroyed by the other four. They're now used as high pampered day-cares till the users hit a respectable age to be bred off. To make sure they virginities stay intact they separate the boys from the girls.

Today was one of the Power auctions held one ever two years. Mistress's were allowed to purchase one male virgin, and two Female Virgins. This was to limit people's power, because the rich would keep getting more power monopolizing their military. They would lead the males out one by one till all four of Kiri's finest were bought. The women would be paraded around in private rooms so the males wouldn't see them.

The announcer walked up to the private stage. "Today we will be showing you four of our finest blood-line users today and after our finest eight women ever."

Tsunade who was the winner of the 3rd generation Blood-lines brought out the first male. "This male's name is Kakashi Uchiha, Age 18, 6 foot 2, and is very loyal. A drawback is that he loves to read smut.

"Put my starting bid to 10,000 Ryo. (For this story's sake 1Ryo=1 dollar)" Temari said while sipping on her fine wine.

"I rise to 15,000 Ryo." Samuii

"Kumo is in need of another Sharingan Father I place 30,000."

"Suna is out" Temari exclaimed

"Konoha asks for him to state that we haven't let them speak about themselves first." Tsunade said

"I enjoy my mask, and will be constantly loyal to my own country. I only ask that I only am condemned to having one wife." Kakashi lowered his mouth mask to reveal his smile.

"Iwa would like to rise to 35,000."

"Konoha passes." Kurenai stated

"Kumo is out."

Samuii walked up with an air of confidence taker Kakashi out, and leading him to her respective quarters where she will show him his prospective wife choices after the second round of bidding for the females.

"Iwa is now out of the Male bidders, due to them having bought their only male for the day. Next male is Shikamaru Nara. His IQ is borderline 340, and he also has dark release, allowing him to control the shadows. Some drawbacks are that he is extremely lazy, and is only at his best when he is playing Shogi or battling. He will now give you a brief description of what he wants." Tsunade smiled

"I personally like a woman who enjoys playing Shogi, and is almost as lazy as me. Also Women are troublesome."

Suna starts with 50,000.

Konoha passes.

Kumo passes.

Temari puts a collar around Shikamaru's neck, and leads him out of the room.

Kumo would like to ask Konoha for a blind bid. (Konoha and Kumo would get to bid on both people, and one of the mistress's would leave the room, and the bid would be placed. Then the other mistress would leave the room, and then the mistress that left would come, and make the bids on the remaining two. She would then put a priority on the one she wants.

Kurenai turns toward Ino, "I accept, but I think that we should have the common decency to see them both at the same time." "Agreed"

Both of the males walked in, one with the sharingan blazing, and the other with piercing blue eyes that made everyone feel like he was staring into their souls.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke both are extremely talented individuals. Naruto has the Blood-line Mokuton with three other sub elements. Also his previous ancestors had the Rinnegan so that could come up later. Uchiha Sasuke has the Uchiha blood-line. He also unlocked the Final stage of the Sharingan Mangekyou. Tsunade hits the whip, and Sasuke's eyes switch into the Final stage. Drawbacks on Sasuke are that we had to lock away his abilities on the Sharingan due to him torturing his trainers, and have tried to run away from us multiple times. Drawbacks on Naruto are that he is to freewill, and will take a long time to tame to what you want him to do.

"This will be interesting." Both Mistress's muttered

"Call heads or tails. Kumo will call since it was their suggestion." Tsunade said

"Heads"

"Heads, Kumo will go first."

"I like to kill the lead mistress, and will eventually bring you to your knees with my hands around your throat." Sasuke exclaimed

"eww Kinky" Ino Smiled

"I hate the color purple."

"Well if I buy you that we'll change that."

"On Sasuke put him at 350,000 Ryo, and on Naruto put 300,000."

Put Sasuke on priority.

Ino stands up and leaves.

Kurenai walks into the room, and sits down, and wait for them to say their personal statements.

"I like men, and am not in the slightest attracted to you. I will cut my own wrists and burn everything in your house to the ground before killing you and your loved ones." Sasuke grinned

"I hate red eyes, and will never be tamed by you." Naruto muttered

Kurenai could stand a lot of things, but she hated when people made fun of her eyes.

"I'm personally going to buy you to make you pay for what you just said about my eyes."

Sasuke just started to ball on the ground laughing, brother your statement was nowhere need as threatening as mine, and in the end it was worse than mine.

"Figures don't it."

"I place 200,000 on Sasuke, on Naruto put 1,000,000." Kurenai glared at him

Priority on Naruto.

Tsunade was just staring in shock at Kurenai. Naruto had a look of absolute shock. Sasuke was on the ground near pissing himself in laughter. Kurenai thought to herself that she might've just found her mate after she breaks him. Ino is called back in. Ino walked in.

"So who did I win?" Ino asked

"Your bid on Sasuke was successful." Tsunade said

"So how much did you pay for Naruto?" Ino asked

"1,000,000." Kurenai smiled

Ino sped forward. "You plan on making him yours?"

"Yes" she whispered into Ino's ear.

"Invite me to the wedding."

An: Betrayed should be updated by July 11th. This hit me while I was in the shower (Not in that way). I just never have seen a fiction like this. This story will be a pretty decent length I should think. I will update this tomorrow on July 5th or July 6th. I got the first six chapters all done, and ready to go. Each one is getting bigger in words. I'm trying to decide if to write smut or wait for Fanfiction to correct their obvious mistake on taking it away, and if anyone is offended by the slavery, or dominance over the male society well talk to someone who cares 3

Special Thanks to Pandora

Porn Star Dancing-My Darkest Days & Zakk Wylde

2 Sides Of Me-Hinder

Easier To Run-Linkin Park

Always-Saliva

How You Remind Me-Nickelback

Take From Me-Bad Meets Evil

Never Enough-Eminem

Better Than Me-Hinder

Amazing-Kanye West


End file.
